rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aster Drake-Hemlock
Biography A tragic childhood Unknown to all, even Aster himself, are his true parents. Aster was born to an unknown werewolf father and a woman by the name of Alexia Hemlock. Aster's father was run out upon the discovery that he was a werewolf shortly before Aster's birth. His mother was taken ill when Aster was four and he had to resort to a life in the streets, scavenging for food. His lack of parents and his werewolf blood caused hatred to boil inside him for many years. For the next ten years of his life, Aster became a thief, stealing what he could and barely making by. One night, after a hard day, Aster found a small necklace in the street. Unbeknown to him, the necklace's gem was crystal shard. The necklace eventually led Gale Drake to find him. Adopted into a War Aster was found during a raid on Varrock by supreme commander Gale Drake, who took Aster as a son. He began training Aster to fight with a sword and war staff. To his surprise he was very talented at using both. Aster quickly surged up the ranks of the League’s political and military systems and found himself Governor of Ravensgarth. During this time he became an expert with a sword and staff, rivaling the skills of Gale himself. The Assualt of Gunnarsgrunn During the assault on Gunnarsgrunn Aster took a leading role when Gale was suddenly taken ill. After fortifying the province of Strongwood, Aster asked Elwin to rule it instead. Elwin obliged, wanting his old territory back, and Aster became more powerful than ever. Taking lesson from Elwin, Aster learned basic defensive magic of Elwin’s arcane spells. The forming of Tallfolk Aster was sent to conquer Elwin’s homeland and fought in the bloody battle against the small group of occupying fighters. During the fight he looted some crystal shard armor from the body of a defender. The Wyvern of Dagger Keep Note: this is the legend that exists ICly, written by Aster Aster stood, the sun blasting him full in the face, as they watched the keep like hawks. The island surrounding the keep was parched and bare, aside from the soldiers within; there was no life on the island. As William and Dagger scrutinized a wall weakened over the years; Aster blew a hunting horn to signal the advance of their troops and boats. As they boarded the boat with a handful of troops, they exchanged confident glances. The boat docked at the back entrance and port of the unnamed keep; the fighters pouring out. Aster raised his metal plated boot and brought it down upon the heavy wooden double doors in three, solid, strokes. As the doors broke down the first knight came out and tried to impale Aster with a spear, but William was too fast. He swung his hammer and incapacitated the knight. Aster drew his sword and charged forward into the keep. Right behind him were William and Dagger, they were to fight their way to the top while the soldier grappled their way up and fought their way down. The trio made short work of the opposition, but when they reached the top they found all fighters from both sides on the floor, dead. A rumble was released from deep within the earth below the keep, and a massive figure erupted out of the water; one of the last remaining wyverns. The creature was jet black, and with only one exception, it’s eyes. The massive yellow orbs paralyzed the youthful Aster and frightened William, who stumbled off the edge of the keep and fell into the water below. Dagger quickly launched a grapple at the wyvern, but it froze the grapple with its icy breath. He then threw a moon ring blade, which he also lit into an inferno with a blast of fire. The flaming ring tore through the wyvern’s wing, sending it crashing into the shallow water. Dagger focused a freezing blast of wind at the wyvern, but it only served to strengthen it. The wyvern froze Dagger’s nearby ships and began to assault him mentally. Dagger launched a rope that distracted the wyvern and allowed him to send a mighty blast of fire the burnt away all flesh from the wyvern, leaving behind only bone and tooth. Dagger was named champion of magi within the League and also became the first human to slay a wyvern. Earning him the title wyvern slayer and causing the keep to be named after him. The reforming of Foranvale The League disintegrated. Strongwood was lost and Tallfolk was given as a gift to Kandarin, which Ravensgarth joined. Aster took charge of the Order of the White Raven. The Finem Cult Aster, now a powerful sorceress and abandoning the ways or a swordsman, fled Ravensgarth to a small tower he had constructed in secret. There he schemed and experimented until he was one day full of anger and put his plan into effect. Aster looked around the room. His life’s work was cluttered there. His notes on soul magic and incantation magic were there. More knowledge on the fabled Stone of Jas was gathered there than anywhere else. The diary he found in his short time in Ardougne and the notes that were found with it. A small creature created on the basis the diary spoke of. The shelves laid around the circular stone room were stacked with other various notes and items he had made. Worst and most dangerous of all though, was Aster himself. His mind was close to breaking for many reasons. His sanity had been going since he was sixteen. Now, four years later, and one of the most accomplished sorcerers ever, it was nearly nonexistent. Aster’s head was in his hands. His mind and body were being torn to pieces by a curse released by an enemy sorcerer he had hunted and killed. Aster had managed to prolong the effects of the curse, but his life was still slipping away. Yet he knew the cure to his ailment. In order to save his life he would have to risk everything. Though, in his broken state, he had nothing to lose and everything to win. The cracked altar stood before Aster. He knew that inside was the next step. He removed a small stone talisman from his belt and placed it on the center. He then pulled out a wand and marked a string of glyphs in the air. The altar’s shards moved apart to reveal the portal Aster was seeking. He stepped through the portal without a second thought. He appeared on the other side; the cave was a fleshy pink color and seemed to pulse slightly. Aster quickly made his way to the center where an altar similar to h other on stood. This altar was perfectly intact and he climbed on top of it. The power he felt stung. It sent racking pain coursing through his body. He knew he must survive it. Bands of energy shimmered around Aster’s body, each one inducing more pain. This continued for near an hour before Aster could take no more. He stepped off the altar; he knew that the process would change him. Aster could feel his increased strength; he reopened the portal with ease. He stepped back into the mortal world where his change was more evident. He ran down the hill with minimal effort and knew he was ready. Aster strode confidently into the cavern’s large mouth. Within was something that would not save him, but it would extent his life for much longer and give him the power to move forward. Aster’s figure moved forward, swathed in robes of white and gold, a uniform of the order he help found and destroy. He walked downward into the tunnel, pausing at a branch in the path. He probed for magic with his mind and turned right confidently. He had no doubts about the results of his actions; he knew what he had to do. He walked through the portal that took him one step closer to his goal. The cavern on the other side was formed out of pure white stone. The evidence that it had once been inhabited was obvious. Aster kept advancing until he reached yet another room. This room was untouched by whatever had damaged the other. Training equipment he recognized from his brief training with a sword lined the room. To the right was a gap in the cave wall. The gap was the final doorway, his last chance to turn back. Turning back was not an option now. He had been preparing for too long. Aster took the last few paces to the beacon of hope for him. Aster walked towards the glowing cracks in the floor. The hexagonal shapes formed by them seemingly darker than the other stone. He stepped into the center of the glowing circle; feeling himself grow even stronger. The magic here was stronger than at the rune altar, Aster remembered the pain from then and knew that he would be risking his life. The energy coursed through his body, wave after wave of pain struck him. His breathing became heavy and the light that was usually in his eyes dies away. Aster could feel himself losing consciousness. He shook his head to clear the feeling away and it sent a jolt of pain through his body. The pain was too much and Aster crumpled to the floor, barely conscious. Aster stood slowly in defiance; he was determined to let nothing stand in the way of his plans, and this was only the first step. A crazed laugh ran through the cavern, the sheer force behind it caused a stalagmite to come crashing down from the ceiling. Aster cut off his cackling as the pain died away. He still felt the power coursing into him, but it no longer hurt, he felt his magic grow stronger. With a flick of his wrist Aster carved the cave out into a dome. If he were to come here frequently it may as well be safe. Hollow footsteps sounded from the entrance. “I have been hunting you, Aster Drake.” Aster started and turned toward the voice. He recognized the speaker; it was Sebastian Rovon, the sorcerer who had originally created the curse that plagued Aster now. *I followed you to the body altar a few days ago and waited outside the ruins until you came out,” Sebastian continued; the implications of what he said clicked in Aster’s mind. “If it is the power that you seek then you have found it. Come get a bit of it if you like, I give my word not to hurt you. Unlike you I have a sense of honor.” Sebastian was tempted by the offer and stepped forward; Aster saw his clenched fists and knew he would attempt to kill him. Aster shrugged, “Lot of good your attack will do considering I’m probably the most powerful of our former order.” Sebastian ignored the warning; he released a blast of raw energy at Aster, who simply flicked it away. Sebastian then broke into a run towards Aster; he knew he was a poor fighter in close combat and was trying to overpower him. As Sebastian advanced towards Aster the extreme pain he was experiencing was evident. Sebastian crumpled to the ground, he began to smoke and slowly die. Aster had established a small settlement in an adjoining cavern and rebuilt the small camp on the other side of the portal. He was now ready to form the Finem Cult from the notes he had made for the past year. Aster found a handful of allies and they began experimenting on humans, planning to make an army of mutants to destroy civilization. Aster poured many barrels full of blood into the river Salve, but his calculations had been incorrect and it was not fully desecrated. His plans failing, Aster crossed the Salve and wandered Morytania. The Worshippers Aster joined the Worshippers of the Dragonkin in hopes of gaining a place in the empire. He knew it would eventually fall, but planned to gain as much from it as he could. Aster ruling.jpg|Aster ruling Ravensgarth in Elwin's absence Aster in standard combat gear.jpg|Elwin in has standard combat gear Aster in crystal shard armor.jpg|Aster in crystal shard armor, one of the six remaining sets Aster in ceremonial armor.jpg|Aster in ceremonial armor of Ravensgarth Aster in armor.jpg|Aster while fighting alongside LUK troops in Tallfolk Aster holding bo stick.jpg|Aster with his bo stick Aster attack on grunnargrunn.jpg|Aster during the assualt on Gunnarsgrunn aster fighting barb champ.jpg|Aster fighting the champion of the barbarians aster fighting barbarian.jpg|Aster fighting a barbarian asterthief hiding.jpg|Aster while he was a thief, hiding from the guards aster finding amulet.jpg|Aster finding a crystal shard, eventually leading to him being discovered by Gale aster hair forumpic edited.png overlooking aster.png|Aster in Ravensgarth Category:Characters Category:League of United Kingdoms Category:Drake Family Category:Mage Category:Antagonist Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Orphans Category:Crossbreeds